


What’s made can be unmade - (Art)

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Hurt Jason Todd, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Relationships: Roman Sionis & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morimaitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/gifts).



For Mori, part 2 is coming soon! you'll get to see an injured Jason dont worry xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
